TOUCH2C 1x1 Pilot: Ostatnie stypendium
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Pierwszy odcinek serialu, który mam zamiar nakręcić. Detektyw Matt Williams prowadzi sprawę zabitej studentki. Podejrzenia padają na chłopaka denatki, a śledztwo wydaje się zbyt proste. Nieoczekiwanie w dochodzenie miesza się tajemnicza dziewczyna...
1. PROLOG

_Hej, hej. _

_Przed Wami moja własna, od początku do końca wymyślona historia. Na FF wrzucam ją tylko dlatego, że chcę mieć wszystkie moje prace pisarskie w jednym miejscu:). Będzie mi szalenie miło, jeśli napiszecie, co sądzicie. Opowiadanie zostało bardzo ciepło przyjęte na warsztatach pisarskich, na które chodzę, jak również spodobało się mojej mamie i babci. Mam nadzieję, że Wam również przypadnie do gustu! _

_Zapraszam do czytania:). _

_~Dai  
_

**TOUCH2C**

**1x1 - PILOT (OSTATNIE STYPENDIUM)**

- Popilnujesz brata, kochanie. – Matka spojrzała na starszego syna. Dziesięciolatek posłał jej uśmiech, po czym sięgnął po leżącą na stole przekrojoną na pół bułkę i podsunął sobie talerzyk z masłem. Kobieta lekko zmarszczyła brwi; Lucas wyglądał jak aniołek z tymi swoimi lekko kręconymi, niesfornymi, jasnymi włosami i tylko ona wiedziała, jak jego wygląd jest mylny w stosunku do charakteru. Nie mniej jednak nie miała wyjścia; wolała trzymać dzieci z dala od swoich _gości_. Przeniosła wzrok na Matta; pięciolatek uśmiechał się znad swojego kubka z kakao słodko i niewinnie; poczuła się nieco pewniej. – Bądźcie grzeczni, chłopcy.

- Jasne, mamo. Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi – prychnął Lucas, a jego młodszy brat pokiwał ciemną główką.

Wzięła głębszy oddech i wyszła z kuchni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Matt odstawił kubek i spojrzał na Lucasa, pracowicie smarującego bułkę grubą warstwą masła.

- Mnie też zrobisz kanapkę? – zapytał cicho.

- Zrób sobie sam. – Padła niegrzeczna odpowiedź.

- Mama nie pozwala mi bawić się nożami.

- To nie będzie zabawa. – Na twarzy starszego chłopca pojawił się nieodgadniony wyraz. – Poza tym, mamy tu teraz nie ma, ciołku. – Podsunął nóż bliżej talerzyka brata. – Weź go do ręki – powiedział. Matt wpatrywał się w lśniące ostrze; jego drobne ciałko zaczęło drżeć. Wiedział, co zaraz się stanie: Lucas znowu _to _zrobi. – Weź nóż do ręki. – Tym razem rozkazujący głos zabrzmiał inaczej: głośniej, groźniej, dojrzalej i zanim ostatnie słowo przebrzmiało Mattowi w uszach, trzymał w dłoni nóż, cały się trzęsąc. Czuł ostrość stali. – Naprawdę było tak trudno? – zakpił Lucas, uśmiechając się upiornie.

Matt wpatrywał się w swoją małą dłoń, z której sterczał trzonek noża; ostrze wystawało z obu jej stron.

- Co się tak trzęsiesz, ciołku? Nie chcesz, żeby ci wypadł, co? Zaciśnij mocniej dłoń. – Tym razem głos Lucasa od razu był _inny_. Matt nie mógł się mu oprzeć, nigdy nie mógł. I kiedy poczuł, jak ostrze rozcina wewnętrzną stronę jego ręki, łzy wypełniły mu oczy. – Mocniej. – Pojawiła się krew. – Mocniej. – Bordowe krople zaczęły kapać na niebieski obrus. – Mocniej, Matt! No dalej!

Wtedy drzwi otwarły się i do kuchni wpadła matka z imieniem swojego młodszego syna na ustach.

- Matt!


	2. ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

Matt obudził się cały zlany potem. Znów przyśnił mu się ten koszmar. Dobrze pamiętał tamten dzień, bo następnego zniknęła jego matka i Lucas. Podniósł do góry dłoń i przyjrzał się jej w mętnym świetle sączącym się przez żaluzje; długa blizna była jedną z niewielu „pamiątek" po bracie, dowodów, że w ogóle istniał. Ktoś – matka? – zabrał wszystkie ich wspólne zdjęcia; jedyne, jakie zostało, nadal było wsunięte w kieszeń tuż obok odznaki w sfatygowanym, skórzanym portfelu jego ojca.

Mężczyzna boso ruszył do kuchni, po drodze włączając automatyczną sekretarkę. Krótkie piknięcie poprzedziło odtworzenie nagrania sprzed trzech dni, którego nadal nie skasował. Głos Megan towarzyszył mu w drodze do łazienki.

_Matt... Wybacz, że robię to w ten sposób, ale... boję się, bardzo się boję i nie potrafię powiedzieć ci prosto w twarz tego, co muszę. To koniec, przykro mi... Po naszej ostatniej kłótni, wszystko dokładnie przemyślałam. Nie możemy być razem. Po prostu nie możemy, to nie ma sensu. Za mocno cię kocham, żeby być z tobą... Dobrze pamiętam ten dzień, kiedy przyszli policjanci i powiedzieli mamie, że tata został zastrzelony podczas służby... Pamiętam wszystko, jakby to było wczoraj. _– Jej głos załamał się. – _Nigdy więcej nie chcę, żeby oni znowu do mnie przyszli. Nigdy. Przykro mi. Zbyt się boję, żeby z tobą być... Żegnaj, Matt. _

Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach, przez szum wody z prysznica usłyszał dźwięk komórki. Szybko owinął się ręcznikiem i wrócił do pokoju, żeby odebrać. Jego drogę na podłodze znaczyły krople wody.

- Słucham.

- Obudziłem? – Głos Frasera zabrzmiał ponuro jak zwykle.

- Nie. Mów, o co chodzi. – Z telefonem przy uchu ruszył z powrotem do łazienki.

- Mam coś dla ciebie. Kampus imienia Waszyngtona przy Uniwersytecie Bostońskim. Dziewczyna z poderżniętym gardłem.

- Będę za dziesięć minut. – Rozłączył się.

Niecałe siedem minut później zaparkował swój motor obok radiowozu i karetki. Z kaskiem pod pachą błyskając odznaką funkcjonariuszowi pilnującemu licznych gapiów, przeszedł pod taśmą, dostrzegając barczystą sylwetkę Frasera. Ruszył w stronę mężczyzny wysypaną żwirem ścieżką między rozłożystymi wierzbami. Spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła siódma.

- Zgon nastąpił jakieś dziewięć do dziesięciu godzin temu. – Starszy detektyw nigdy nie lubił bawić się w grzeczności i wstępy do rozmowy. – Przyczyną było poderżnięcie gardła nożem, prawdopodobnie najzwyklejszym, kuchennym.

Matt przykucnął nad nieruchomym ciałem dziewczyny. Leżała w korzeniach jednej z wierzb z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Była kompletnie ubrana, a w jej szyi tuż nad dekoltem zielonej bawełnianej koszulki widniało głębokie, poziome rozcięcie o poszarpanych lekko, zakrwawionych brzegach. Materiał niżej był zbrązowiały od zakrzepłej krwi. Nie lubił obdarzać trupów epitetami, ale denatka była bardzo ładna; miała na sobie modnie poprzecierane dżinsy, a krągłe, kobiece ramiona zdobiła szara marynarka. Ubrania zdradzały smukłą, sportową sylwetkę.

- Znalazły ją dwie dziewczyny, które co rano robią rundkę biegiem dookoła całego kampusu. Nazywała się Linda Gregson. Studentka drugiego roku ekonomii, stypendystka. Była cheerliderka. – Fraser przeglądał swój notatnik. – Jeśli chcesz jeszcze raz przesłuchać tamte biegaczki, mam ich imiona. Zresztą, pewnie nadal rozmawiają z Kate. Uprzedzając twoje pytania, świadków nie mamy, a kamery akurat nie obejmują tego rejonu kampusu. Podejrzany jest oczywiście chłopak denatki. Charlie Do... Da... Kurczę, nie mogę się doczytać sam po sobie! Desmont, Charlie Desmont, taa... Szukamy go. Jego auto stoi na parkingu, więc daleko nie odszedł. Jakieś spostrzeżenia, detektywie?

Zapytany wyprostował się.

- Ręka, która cios zadała, nie była ręką prawdziwego zabójcy. Zero profesjonalizmu. A poza tym znali się. Ofiara i zabójca.

- Serio, drogi Sherlocku? – mruknął Fraser. – Tylko nie wyskakuj mi tu z jakimiś statystkami.

- Nie mam zamiaru. Ona ma na sobie piżamę.

- Że co ma? – Starszy mężczyzna zamknął z trzaskiem notes.

- Piżamę. Koszulkę i szorty. Megan miała podobny komplet. – Odchrząknął. – Widać je pod materiałem spodni. I nie ma stanika. Pod piżamę nie zakłada się bielizny. Szykowała się spać, ktoś zadzwonił...

- Jej chłopak – podsunął Fraser, unosząc brew.

- Założyła szybko coś więcej na siebie i wyszła. Gdyby to był ktoś obcy, na pewno przebrałaby się w normalne ubrania. Stąd mój wniosek.

Jego towarzysz potarł policzek kciukiem, co miał w swoim zwyczaju.

- Porozmawiaj z dyrektorem kampusu – rzucił, przywołując ruchem ręki techników policyjnych. – Główny budynek, za parkingiem. Dowiedz się więcej o zabitej. Ja wypytam o jej absztyfikanta. – Matt wsunął kask pod drugie ramię i ruszył w stronę samochodów. – Williams. – Obejrzał się na dźwięk swojego nazwiska. – Dobrze mieć świeżą krew w zespole. – Fraser posłał mu uśmiech.

- Dziękuję, s_ir._

_ -_ Do roboty, Matt. I kup sobie wreszcie samochód. Ludzie nie ufają detektywom na motorach.

- Jasne. – Młodszy funkcjonariusz zasalutował z uśmiechem na ustach.

Gabinet dyrektora kampusu był bogato umeblowany i przestronny. Regały uginały się pod ciężarem książek, różnych drobiazgów i kolekcji paproci. Sam mężczyzna był bardzo drobny i dosyć sędziwy.

- Taka straszna tragedia! – powitał Matta, ściskając jego dłoń swoją, pomarszczoną. – Mój Boże kochany, taka tragedia! Taka dobra, miła dziewczyna...

- Bardzo mi przykro, panie Blair.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście. Przygotowałem jej akta. Proszę, niech mam usiądzie. – Obszedł biurko i podał policjantowi białą teczkę z nazwiskiem zamordowanej. Matt od razu ją otworzył, siadając w skórzanym fotelu z kaskiem na kolanach. Przejrzał szybko dokumenty. – Taka dobra, miła dziewczyna... – podjął znowu staruszek. – Uczyła się u nas dzięki stypendium za wyniki w sporcie. Była cheerliderką, ale uznała, że to nie jest sposób na życie. Jako studentka ekonomii może nie była najlepsza, ale dzielnie się trzymała. Pochodziła z biednej rodziny... Taka dobra, miła dziewczyna...

- A jej chłopak? – wtrącił Matt.

- Charlie? Student trzeciego roku prawa, inteligentny jak pieron, przepraszam za słownictwo... dzieciak.

- Kłócili się? Wie pan coś o tym?

- Czy się kłócili? Pan detektyw podejrzewa Charliego, że zabił Lindę?

- Nie mogę zdradzać szczegółów śledztwa, przy...

- Boże, broń! – przerwał mu Blair głośnym okrzykiem. – Ręczę za Charliego! Nie mógłby nikogo zabić! To taki dobry, miły chłopak. Znam jego rodziców, jest ich perełką. Taki dobry, miły chłopak.

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek telefonu Matta. Pojedynczy sygnał od Frasera. Mężczyzna wstał, biorąc teczkę i kask. Pożegnał się z Blairem, zostawiając mu swoją wizytówkę. Zanotował sobie w głowie, żeby podesłać staruszkowi Kate, policyjnego psychologa.

Wróciwszy na miejsce zbrodni, został odesłany przez techników na parking. Frasera znalazł pochylonego nad otwartym bagażnikiem.

- Mamy narzędzie zbrodni. – Dłonią opiętą lateksową rękawiczką pokazał partnerowi nóż. – Zwykły, kuchenny. I jeszcze kurtkę ze śladami krwi. A to wszystko w samochodzie chłopaka denatki. Miał popsuty zamek w bagażniku, więc zajrzałem i... bingo, mamy drania! To znaczy, musimy go jeszcze tylko odszukać. Ale po tym znalezisku list gończy to tylko kwestia czasu.

Matt zlustrował zawartość bagażnika, po czym spojrzał wysoko, rozglądając się. Oko kamery na pobliskiej lampie błysnęło mu w porannym słońcu. Wzrok Frasera również powędrował w górę.

- Przejrzymy taśmy – orzekł. - Ale teraz musimy odnaleźć tego dzieciaka.


	3. ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI

Williams upił łyk kawy, przeglądając akta Lindy. Znalazł między nimi podanie o stypendium i wykazy ocen; te nie były najlepsze, miała jednak średnią wystarczającą, żeby otrzymywać pieniądze. Mężczyzna odchylił się na obrotowym krześle, zamykając oczy. Sprawa wydawała mu się za prosta. Zdecydowanie za prosta. Niczym z podręczników dla przyszłych detektywów.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Frasera.

- Mamy Charliego – rzucił starszy detektyw, mijając biurko Williamsa. Te dwa słowa wystarczyły, żeby Matt zostawił wszystko i ruszył za partnerem. Dochodziła jedenasta.

Kiedy drzwi windy zasunęły się przed ich nosami, Fraser powiedział:

- Złapali go nasi. Wrócił na miejsce zbrodni. Statystyki mó... – Urwał. – A pies drapał statystyki! Mamy drania.

- Mogę się nim zająć? – zapytał Matt, gdy wysiedli na właściwym piętrze.

- Jeśli chcesz. Przyciśnij go, Williams.

Stanęli po drugiej stronie lustra weneckiego. Młody detektyw przez chwilę wpatrywał się w podejrzanego. Chłopak miał na sobie pomięte ubrania; twarz ukrywał w opartych o stół ramionach.

- Bierz go – mruknął Fraser. – Tu masz raport odnośnie zawartości jego bagażnika. W kurtce miał telefon. Ostatni wybierany numer o 21:09? Lindy.

Matt wziął plik papierów i wszedł do pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Na dźwięk jego kroków Charlie podniósł głowę. Miał twarz o bardzo męskich, ostrych rysach i ciemnych, mocnych brwiach, przy których łzy płynące z jego oczu wyglądały co najmniej dziwnie, zupełnie nie na miejscu.

- Ja... tego nie... zrobiłem – zachrypiał żałośnie nieco podpitym głosem.

Detektyw usiadł naprzeciw niego. Chłopak cofnął ręce; kajdanki zadźwięczały o blat stołu. Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał; Matt lustrował go uważnym wzrokiem.

- Nie zabiłem Lindy. Kochałem ją. – Łzy popłynęły na nowo.

- Gdzie byłeś wczoraj wieczorem, Charlie?

- Na imprezie u... Petera, Petera Storma. To... była... domówka. Trochę wypiłem.

- Ktoś może to potwierdzić?

- Dużo... osób... Linda nie chciała iść...

- Dlaczego nie chciała?

- Pokłóciliśmy się. Dwa dni temu. Ale to nic... Ostatnio miewała humory... A teraz nie żyje...

- Kiedy wyszedłeś od Petera?

- Nie... pamiętam. Chyba jakoś po dziewiątej, a może... po ósmej.

- Co robiłeś potem?

- Kupiłem jeszcze... jedno piwo. A potem... zaszedłem do _Niby Klubu_. Ktoś ukradł mi kurtkę. Nocowałem u Mike'a.

- Mike'a jakiego?

- Mike'a Suna. Rano wróciłem na kampus i zatrzymała mnie policja. Powiedzieli mi...

- Wspomniałeś, że nie dogadywałeś się ostatnio z Lindą. Dlaczego?

- Miała problemy na uczelni... ze stypendium...

- Mówiła ci coś więcej?

- Nie, nic. Czy mogę zadzwonić do mamy? – załkał.

- Czy szara corolla o tablicy rejestracyjnej – zerknął na raport – LAW R0X1 jest twoja?

- Tak, to moje auto. Chcę rozmawiać z mamą. Nie zabiłem Lindy!

Matt wstał i wyszedł.

- Ja to widzę tak: - zaczął Fraser, jak tylko młody detektyw stanął obok niego przy szybie – zabił ją, bo „miewała humory", może zdradzała go?... A potem upił się, żeby zapomnieć. Bogaty dzieciak naoglądał się za dużo _CSI. _

- _CSI_? Wątpię. Jest twój. – Matt wbił ręce w kieszenie dżinsów. – Jeśli on zabił, sprawa jest zbyt prosta.

- I takie się zdarzają, przykro mi. Pewnie chciałbyś od razu bombę w stylu Hannibala Lectera, co? - Fraser prychnął. – Są też proste sprawy dla pryków jak ja, przed emeryturą.

- Pewnie masz rację. Pojadę pogadać z tymi Peterem i Mikiem. Może dowiem się czegoś więcej.

- Jedź, ale jak dla mnie najważniejsze, że mamy już zabójcę.

Matt zarzucił na ramiona skórzaną kurtkę, kiedy zjawiła się Tina, informatyczka. Z uśmiechem wsunęła mu pendrive'a do kieszeni na piersi. Pytająco uniósł brew.

- Nagranie z kamer na parkingu, kotku.

- Dzięki.

Puściła mu całusa i odeszła w swoją stronę.

Zostawił motor w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej i ruszył między drzewa. Miejsce wyglądało na opustoszałe; przeszedł pod taśmą policyjną. Nagle dostrzegł fiolet między zielenią gałęzi. Zatrzymał się. Przy wierzbie, gdzie zabito Lindę, przykucnęła właśnie jakaś dziewczyna; miała na sobie fioletową bluzę z kapturem. Przesunęła dłonią w czarnej rękawiczce po korze sędziwego drzewa, po czym ściągnęła ją z palców. Jakby z wahaniem przystawiła dłoń do pnia; blada skóra odcięła się mocno na intensywnym brązie. Dziewczyna głośno wypuściła z płuc powietrze, jakby czymś wstrząśnięta.

- Przepraszam. – Matt ruszył w jej stronę. Na dźwięk jego głosu zerwała się jak oparzona i obróciła się szybko twarzą do niego, zakładając rękawiczkę, a potem wsuwają ręce do kieszeni bluzy. Ciemne, lekko kręcone włosy opadały na łagodną linię ramion, a zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego ze strachem. – To miejsce zbrodni i...

- Wiem – przerwała mu. – Przepraszam. Ja... muszę już iść. Nie powinno mnie tu być.

Zanim cokolwiek odpowiedział, ciemnowłosa oddaliła się szybkim krokiem, przecięła trawnik i wbiegła do najbliższego budynku.

- Nie powinno – mruknął, po czym zadzwonił do dyspozytora, żeby przysłali kogoś do pilnowania. To, że złapali Charliego, nie znaczyło, że sprawa jest zamknięta. Przynajmniej dla niego.

Zerknął na zegarek; właśnie rozpoczęła się pora obiadowa. Przywołał w głowie plan kampusu, po czym ruszył w stronę głównego budynku. Zszedł do stołówki i wziął z lady bufetu kartonik mleka, posyłając uśmiech kucharce, po czym rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jeszcze z liceum pamiętał zasadę, że im głośniej zachowuje się stolik, tym bardziej przekonany jest o swojej popularności, a więc obowiązkowo wie, co, kto, jak, kiedy, gdzie i z kim. Upijając zimny napój, ruszył między siedzącymi, rozgadanymi studentami, konsekwentnie nasłuchując. Kiedy dobiegł go wyjątkowo głośny, dziewczęcy śmiech, już wiedział, gdzie powinien się udać.

Stolik zajmowały cztery dziewczyny o wyglądzie wszystkowiedzących plotkar, jakkolwiek Matt nie znosił myśleć stereotypami.

- Cześć – przywitał się, odstawiając na blat swoje mleko, po czym dostawił sobie krzesło i usiadł, odkładając kask na podłogę. – Można?

- Jasne, hej. Jesteś z wymiany? – Jedna z dziewczyn kokieteryjnie zakręciła blond lok na palec.

- Nie, z policji. – Wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki portfel i przelotnie pokazał im odznakę. – Detektyw Matt Williams.

- Chodzi o Lindę, nie? – zapytała konspiracyjnym szeptem blondynka najbliżej niego, jeszcze się przybliżając tak, że owionął go zapach jej perfum. – Straszna sprawa. Jak z jakiegoś thrillera normalnie!

- Tak – przyznał. – Co możecie mi o Lindzie powiedzieć?

- Dużo. – Kolejna dziewczyna poprawiła się na krześle. – Była fajna całkiem. Często chodziłyśmy na te same imprezy, ale nie kumplowałyśmy się, no wiesz, bardzo-bardzo. Miała ze sobą psiapsiółę, też ze stypendium, Sarę Cable, ale ona zrezygnowała ze studiów pod koniec pierwszego roku. Ostatnie wyniki ogłosili i już jej nie było. – Matt wyciągnął z portfela jakąś wizytówkę, sięgnął po leżący na blacie długopis z różowym pióropuszem i zanotował nazwisko. – No i jakoś wtedy Linda poznała Charliego.

- Fajną byli parą, choć moim zdaniem do siebie nie pasowali – podjęła ta bawiąca się włosami. – On mądry, przyszły prawnik, ona typ cheerliderki, może nie głupiutkiej, ale takiej... – urwała, robiąc w powietrzu nieokreślony ruch dłonią. – Raz widziałam, jak się pokłócili na imprezie u Marka. Niefajnie, że nie żyje, no.

- Złapaliście Charliego, nie? – zapytała dziewczyna, która jeszcze nie miała okazji się odezwać.

- On jej nie zabił. – Blondynka siedząca najbliżej zrobiła poważną minę. – Kłócili się, ale nie zabiłby jej. Nigdy w życiu! Znałam go.

- Może go zdradzała? – Matt upił łyk mleka.

- Niby kiedy? Ostatnio cały czas się uczyła, korki brała i w ogóle. Miała tyły.

- A wrogowie? Byli jacyś? To standardowe pytanie, wybaczcie.

- Nie, ona była okej... O Boże. – Dziewczyna nagle zrobiła dosyć przerażaną minę. – Skoro to nie Charlie zabił, to po naszym kampusie grasuje jakiś wariat!

- Tego jeszcze nie wiemy. – Mężczyzna zgniótł pusty kartonik po mleku. – Policja będzie miała oko na wszystko. Dajcie mi swoje numery. Gdybym miał jeszcze jakieś pytania odnośnie Lindy.

- Pytania odnośnie Lindy, taa – skwitowała jako najbliższa sąsiadka, wymieniając z koleżankami szybkie spojrzenia. Wyrwała z zeszytu kartkę, po czym napisała imię Mandy, gdzie „a" miało kształt serduszka i swój numer telefonu. Reszta dziewczyn poszła jej śladem.

- Dzięki, myślę, że mi pomogłyście. – Wstał, podnosząc kask. – Na razie.

- Na razie, na pewno! – zawołała za nim Mandy, po czym cała czwórka zaczęła chichotać.

Ciskając kartonik do kosza, dostrzegł kątem oka znajomą, fioletową bluzę. Dziewczyna rozmawiała właśnie z kucharką, której wcześniej posłał uśmiech. Poczekał, aż odejdzie od bufetu, po czym, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego, zbliżył się do lady.

- Przepraszam. Tamta dziewczyna – ruchem głowy wskazał oddalającą się studentkę; jej dłonie trzymające tacę opięte były rękawiczkami, które widział już wcześniej. – Zna ją pani?

- Oczywiście. To Erica Evans, bardzo grzeczne dziecko. Tylko straszna samotniczka. Niektórzy, bo pan widzi, skarżyła mi się, mają ją nawet za dziwaczkę. Ale to anioł, nie człowiek.

- A te rękawiczki? Dlaczego je nosi?

- Taki chyba styl, wie pan, co teraz te dzieciaki wymyślają. Nigdy ich nie zdejmuje. Taki styl.

- Dziękuję pani bardzo.

- Ależ nie ma za co. Dobrze panu z oczu patrzy, więc tamto mleko dostał gratis. Ale za następne pan zapłaci.

- Oczywiście. Do widzenia.

Petera Storma i Michaela Suna wyciągnął z jednego wykładu. Storm nie pamiętał, kiedy Charlie „zmył się" z imprezy, a Sun powiedział, że chłopak zjawił się u niego koło trzeciej w nocy.


	4. ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI

Na swoim biurku Matt znalazł raport dotyczący zawartości bagażnika Charliego. Na nożu i kurtce bez wątpienia były ślady krwi Lindy, a samo ostrze było narzędziem zbrodni. Nie znaleziono jednak żadnych odcisków palców. Matt dostał także kopię zeznań, ale nie dowiedział się z nich nic nowego. Przeszukał bazę danych, wpisując kolejne nazwiska, ale nikt ze znajomych ofiary nie był w kartotece policyjnej. Przejrzawszy kilkakrotnie wszystkie dokumenty, dał za wygraną. Charlie był bowiem jedynym podejrzanym. Z drugiej jednak strony wszyscy mówili, że niemożliwym jest, żeby to właśnie on zabił. A może jednak?...

Po powrocie do mieszkania, znowu włączył wiadomość od Megan. Słuchając głosu ukochanej, otworzył szafę, rozglądając się za jej rzeczami; było ich sporo, głównie ubrania i kosmetyki. Uznał, że chyba powinien je spakować i gdzieś schować na wypadek, gdyby po nie wpadła. Szybko jednak porzucił ten pomysł i włączył laptopa. Kiedy kończył czytać raport patologa, zadzwoniła jego komórka. Zanim jednak zdążył ją wyjąć z kieszeni kurtki, dzwonek umilkł, a wyświetlony numer był mu obcy. Oddzwonił, jednak nikt nie odebrał. Wrócił do komputera, ale tym razem telefon miał po ręką i kiedy ten niecałe pięć minut później znowu zadzwonił, odebrał niemal od razu.

- Williams, słucham.

W słuchawce panował cisza.

- Halo?

- Dzień dobry. – Dobiegł go wreszcie kobiecy głos. – Może pan... rozmawiać? Chodzi o Lindę.

- Proszę mówić.

- Czy możemy się spotkać? Za dwadzieścia minut w kafeterii _Chocolate Heaven _przy stadionie?

- Oczywiście. Już jadę. Jak panią poznam, pani...?

- Pozna mnie pan, do zobaczenia. – Rozłączyła się.

Kwadrans później z nieodłącznym kaskiem pod ramieniem wszedł do kawiarenki. Rozejrzał się po stolikach. W kącie sali dostrzegł dziewczynę w fioletowej bluzie; bez zawahania ruszył w jej stronę.

- Charlie nie zabił Lindy – wypaliła, kiedy usiadł; jej ciemne oczy błyszczały.

- Panna Evans?

- Niech pan mówi do mnie Erica, skoro wie pan, jak się nazywam.

- Okej, Erico, jak tylko skończysz z tym „pan".

Kiwnęła głową, po czym wpatrzyła się w stojący przed nią parujący kubek.

- Charlie nie zabił Lindy – powtórzyła; w powietrzu pachniało czekoladą.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Ja to wiem. Po prostu wiem. On na pewno jej nie zabił.

- Byłaś z nim tamtej nocy?

- Nie! – Zarumieniła się. Zaczęła mieszać w kubku. Wbił oczy w jej rękawiczkę. – Widziałam...

- Co widziałaś?

- To znaczy _widziałam_, ale... nie widziałam. To... skomplikowane.

Uniósł brew. Upiła spory łyk, po czym szybko otarła usta serwetką z logo kafeterii.

- Znałaś Lindę?

- Nie. To znaczy... w pewnym sensie. Przeszukaliście jej pokój?

- Tak.

- Znaleźliście jej... pamiętnik?

- Nie. Pisała pamiętnik?

- Tak. Widziałam, jak pisała. Normalny zeszyt, format A5, wodospad na okładce.

- Technicy dokładnie przeszukali pokój. – Spojrzał na nią uważnie. – Wiesz, gdzie może być?

Milczała z oczami wbitymi w stół.

- Erica, proszę. Jeśli wiesz coś, co może pomoc w śledztwie, mów. Też nie wierzę, że to Charlie zabił... Ale potrzebuję dowodów.

Dziewczyna spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

- Dobrze, ale obiecaj, że o nic mnie już nie zapytasz.

- Nie mogę obie...

- Proszę.

- Niech będzie – zgodził się niechętnie.

Kiedy wyszli z kawiarni, podał jej kask. Nieco przestraszona podeszła do motoru.

- Jeżdżę naprawdę nieźle – zapewnił ją z uśmiechem, po czym pomógł jej założyć kask. Sam zasunął kurtkę i wsiadł za kierownicę. Niepewnie ulokowała się za nim. – Tylko nie wymyślaj z trzymaniem się tyłu, masz złapać się mnie. Chyba że wolisz pojechać autobusem.

- Wolę – pisnęła tuż za jego uchem, ale objęła go mocno w pasie. Odpalił silnik.

Zostawił motor na parkingu przy kampusie i razem z dziewczyną poszli do akademika. Starszy dozorca wyjątkowo radośnie powitał Ericę i od razu dał Mattowi klucze. Kiedy znaleźli się w pokoju Lindy, jego towarzyszka rozejrzała się uważnie.

- Żadnych pytań – przypomniała mu, po czym ściągnęła rękawiczkę i dotknęła dłonią biurka, przesuwając palcami po blacie. Następnie oparła rękę o regał i stolik nocny. Zawahała się przy łóżku, ale po chwili dotknęła jego oparcia, żeby błyskawicznie oderwać dłoń, jakby się oparzyła. Jej policzki zaczerwieniły się mocno; znowu przystawiła rękę. Po chwili założyła rękawiczkę i kładąc się na podłodze, wsunęła się lekko pod łóżko. Matt usłyszał zgrzyt przesuwanej deski i po chwili Erica wstała z ziemi, po czym podała mu zeszyt i wybiegła z pokoju. Zdumiony wbił oczy w okładkę z Niagarą.

Wróciwszy do mieszkania, od razu zaczął czytać pamiętnik Lindy. Nie pisała systematycznie, a jej notatki były pełne błędów; na marginesach rysowała kwiatuszki i serduszka z literą „C" w środku. Rozpisywała się o stypendium, o tym, jaka jest szczęśliwa, o Sarze, o problemach z nauką. Aż wreszcie na jednej ze stron było tylko nabazgrolone zdanie z datą sprzed pół roku.

_Nie wierzę w to, co powiedziała mi Sara. To nie może być prawda! Biedna dziewczyna._

Na następnej kartce były wpis z datą sprzed czterech miesięcy.

_Sara zrezygnowała ze studiów. Zostałam sama. Smutno. _

Potem pisała głównie o tym, jak spotkała Charliego i bardzo dużo o nim. Że go kocha i on kocha ją; że jest taki mądry i cudowny. A kilka kartek później była kolejna notatka, tym razem bez daty:

_Ten potwór teraz ma mnie. Nie sądziłam, że tak to się skończy. Nienawidzę! Nienawidzę! Nienawidzę!_

Następną stronę z datą przed trzech dni rozpoczynało zdanie:

_Powiem wszystkim, powiem im! Wszystko! Nie mogę dłużej tak żyć... Kocham Charliego. _

Dalej nie było już żadnych wpisów, tylko białe, nieco wymięte strony. Odłożył pamiętnik z poczuciem beznadziei. Spojrzał na telefon, po czym bez zastanowienia wybrał numer Eriki. Odebrała dosyć szybko.

- Nie mam nic – powiedział. – Tylko bezimiennego potwora.

- To Roger Morgan – rzuciła szybko i rozłączyła się.

Nazwisko nic mu nie mówiło. Zalogował się w internetowej bazie danych, ale nic nie znalazł. Zamknął komputer i sięgnął po akta Lindy. Dostał wskazówkę, więc musi ją wykorzystać. Przysunął sobie bliżej lampę i znowu zaczął przeglądać dokumenty. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, kiedy na dole wniosku o przyznanie stypendium dostrzegł wymienione przez Ericę nazwisko. Było za późno, żeby zadzwonić do pana Blaira, wyjął więc z kieszeni złożoną kartkę z czterema numerami telefonów. Wybrał ten Mandy, a więc pierwszy z brzegu. Dziewczyna odebrała po drugim dzwonku.

- Mówi Matt, ten policjant ze stołówki.

- Jakieś pytania odnośnie Lindy? – zamruczała kokieteryjnie.

- Niezupełnie. Co mi powiesz o Rogerze Morganie?

- Profesorze Morganie? Tym od mikroekonomii?

- Chyba tak.

- Jest wymagający, ale spoko. Daje korki. Drogo, ale czasem trzeba.

- Należy do komisji przyznającej stypendia?

- Aha.

- Nie wiesz, czy Linda brała u niego korepetycje?

- Nie jestem pewna. Możliwe. A co?

- Powiedz mi o nim coś więcej.

- Wygląda trochę jak papież. Jest brzydki. I stary. Jutro mam z nim zajęcia. Dziesiąta trzydzieści w sali sto siedem, możesz wpaść.

- Chyba skorzystam. Dzięki. – Rozłączył się.


	5. ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY

Matt otworzył z pendrive'a nagranie z kamer. Mężczyzna w bluzie Charliego zatrzymał się przy samochodzie chłopaka i otworzył bagażnik. Przez chwilę stał jakby specjalnie nieruchomo. Nagle obraz drgnął i od razu zdał sobie sprawę, że kamera przesunęła się, pokazując dalszą część parkingu. Kiedy wróciła, obok corolli nie było już nikogo.

Zanotował nazwisko Morgana z mocnym postanowieniem, że go sprawdzi. Następnego dnia zjawił się na wykładzie; zajął miejsce z tyłu sali i całe półtorej godziny obserwował niepozornego, wyglądającego na jakieś czterdzieści kilka lat profesora w okularach o grubych szkłach. Kiedy wykład dobiegł końca, Matt rozejrzał się po wstających studentach. Nagle dostrzegł Ericę; dziewczyna siedziała kilka rzędów niżej, a na jej twarzy malowała się taka wściekłość i obrzydzenie, że ledwo ją poznał. Dłonią w rękawiczce zarzuciła na ramię torbę i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Chyba nie za bardzo lubiła Morgana. Nagle coś błysnęło mu w głowie. Na nożu nie było odcisków palców, a więc ten, kto go użył, musiał mieć rękawiczki. Chyba jednak miał kilka pytań do Eriki.

- Panie profesorze. – Dogonił mężczyznę w drzwiach. – Czy ma pan teraz trochę czasu?

- Dla moich studentów zawsze. Zapraszam do gabinetu.

- Nie, zajmę panu tylko chwilę. – Zatrzymali się nieco z boku. – Znał pan Lindę Gregson?

- Tą zabitą dziewczynę? Tak, kojarzę nazwisko. Dostała stypendium sportowe. Pan jest dziennikarzem?

- Nie, jestem z wydziału zabójstw. Czy dawał jej pan korepetycje?

- Nie. Uznałem, że to głupie. Przyznałem jej pieniądze, więc nie mógłbym ich brać z powrotem. – Uśmiechnął się, poprawiając okulary. – Mam nadzieję, że pan rozumie. A teraz...

- A zna pan Ericę Evans?

- Ericę Evans? Nie, nie znam. Mam w głowie nazwiska wszystkich moich studentów. Żadnej panny Evans, przykro mi.

- Chodzi w rękawiczkach.

- W rękawiczkach? Tak, hm. Jakaś dziewczyna w rękawiczkach kręciła się wczoraj przy moim gabinecie. Zapytałem, czy przyszła na konsultacje, ale ona uciekła. Dziwna jakaś, no cóż. Wszystko wina MTV.

- Z pewnością. Dziękuję, że poświęcił mi pan chwilę.

Rozmyślając o tajemniczej Evans, zaszedł do gabinetu Blaira, żeby wypytać go o dziewczynę.

- Studiuje u nas sztukę, pierwszy rok. Jest bardzo zdolna, będzie z niej wyśmienita portrecistka. Jej prace wywieszone są we wschodnim skrzydle. Narysowała nawet mnie, ha!

- Wiem pan, gdzie ją teraz znajdę?

- Chwileczkę. – Staruszek założył okulary i starannie wcisnął kilka klawiszy na klawiaturze, wpatrując się w ekran komputera. – Ma wykład z historii malarstwa. Sala B32, drugie piętro. Czy wiadomo już coś więcej w sprawie Lindy? To była taka dobra, miła dziewczyna.

- Jeszcze nie, przykro mi.

Ostrożnie pchnął drzwi wymienionej przez Blaira sali i cicho wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się za Ericą. Siedziała samotnie w rogu pomieszczenia; po chwili zajął miejsce obok niej.

- Mam kilka pytań – szepnął, obserwując jej reakcję. Odłożyła długopis i wsunęła dłonie pod tablet, splatając je ze sobą; uciekła spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok. – Dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzisz Morgana?

Drgnęła, najwyraźniej zdumiona pytaniem.

- Widziałem cię dziś na wykładzie. Studentka sztuki interesuje się mikroekonomią? – Uparcie milczała. – Dałaś mi nazwisko, pusty trop. Co masz do Morgana? Nie dostałaś stypendium? – zakpił.

- On zabił Lindę – wysyczała, zrywając się z miejsca. Wrzuciła notatnik do torby i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Z łatwością dogonił ją na korytarzu i chwycił za ramię.

- Chwileczkę, chyba masz mi coś do powiedzenia. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że podejrzewanie Morgana jest zupełnie bezpodstawne? Nie mamy żadnych dowodów, że to on zabił. Żadnych.

Próbowała wyszarpnąć rękę z jego uścisku; na próżno.

- Porozmawiaj z Sarą Cable! Porozmawiaj z nią! – załkała.

- Chyba faktycznie to zrobię, ale ty idziesz ze mną.

Kiedy Fraser oddzwonił z adresem zamieszkania dziewczyny, Matt wcisnął Erice kask na głowę.

Otworzyła im matka Sary i zaprosiła do salonu pełnego trofeów zdobytych w zawodach cheerliderskich. Po chwili zjawiła się ta, do której przyjechali. Erica wyglądała na przerażoną.

- Czy znała pani Lindę Gregson? – zaczął Matt jakże standardowym pytaniem zaraz po tym, jak przedstawił siebie i Ericę.

- Oczywiście, że znam Lindą. – Sara uśmiechnęła się, ale szybko spoważniała. – Zaraz, pan zapytał, czy „znałam"?

- Linda nie żyje, przykro mi. Czy...

Nagle Erica przechyliła się nad stolikiem do kawy i gołą dłonią chwyciła nadgarstek Sary.

- Zabił ją Morgan! – krzyknęła, zaciskając mocniej palce. – Powiedz, co ci robił! Powiedz, jak Morgan bardzo cię krzywdził! Kiedy odeszłaś, zajął się Lindą! I zabił ją, bo chciała powiedzieć prawdę! O wszystkim! Jak kazał wam uprawiać ze sobą seks w zamian za przedłużanie stypendium! Powiedz prawdę, Saro! Powiedz!

Sara zerwała się z kanapy. Na jej twarzy malował się strach, a z oczy popłynęły łzy. Wyszarpnęła rękę z dłoni Eriki.

- Wyjdźcie! Oboje! Wyjdźcie!

- Przepra... – zaczął Matt, wstając.

- Wynoście się natychmiast! – zagrzmiała pani Cable.

Erica wyglądała, jakby jeszcze coś chciała powiedzieć, ale mocno ścisnął jej ramię.

- Wychodzimy – syknął.

W drodze na parking nie odezwał się ani słowem do towarzyszącej mu dziewczyny. Zawiózł ją z powrotem na kampus, nie wiedząc, co ma myśleć o całej sytuacji.

- Jeśli chcesz mnie aresztować, proszę bardzo – rzuciła butnie, oddając mu kask.

- Nie wyjeżdżaj z miasta – mruknął tylko, odpalając silnik.

- Nie mam zamiaru. Nikogo nie zabiłam. Ten potwór Morgan zabił! Zabił Lindę.

- Jesteś tego pewna? – zapytał powoli.

- _Widziałam_, jak to zrobił. Musisz mi zaufać!

- Chciałbym, ale nie mogę. Coś ukrywasz.

- Jak każdy. Ale, błagam, Matt, zaufaj mi.

Odsunęła się lekko, kiedy ruszył. Włączając się do ruchu, zerknął w lusterko. Dziewczyna płakała.

Włączył wiadomość do Megan, co już weszło mu w rutynę i wrócił po raz kolejny do akt sprawy. Nagle coś mu zaświtało. Otworzył nagranie z parkingu. Raz, drugi, trzeci, aż nie miał wątpliwości, że podejrzany w kurtce Charliego czekał, aż kamera przesunie się dalej. Bez zwłoki zadzwonił do Blaira.

- Czy studenci wiedzą, gdzie dokładnie rozmieszczone są kamery?

- Z pewnością nie wszystkie. Kilka ukryliśmy naprawdę sprytnie.

- A czy wykładowcy wiedzą?

- Tak, dla bezpieczeństwa naszych podopiecznych.

Możliwe, że coś miał. Coś małego, ale zawsze. Zadzwonił do Frasera.

- Wezwij mi na przesłuchanie profesora Rogera Morgana. Wykłada na Uniwersytecie Bostońskim.

- Po co ci on, co, Williams?

- Powiedz, że chodzi o niezapłacony mandat. Do zobaczenia na komisariacie.

Matt podszedł do telewizora i uważnym wzrokiem przemknął przez tytuły w swojej kolekcji filmów na DVD. Uwielbiał kino akcji i kryminalne; już w akademii policyjnej nauczył się wykorzystywać różnorodne pomysły scenarzystów. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i sięgnął po pierwsze z brzegu opakowanie z płytą.

Do Frasera dołączył przy szybie weneckiej. Po jej drugiej stronie siedział profesor Morgan.

- Wygląda na zdenerwowanego – mruknął starszy detektyw. – Ale tu każdy jest zdenerwowany, taa...

Matt kiwnął głową, wyjmując okładkę filmu i odkładając ją starannie na stół obok. Wziął głębszy oddech i wszedł do sali przesłuchań.

- Co to za mandat? – Morgan zmierzył go przestraszonym wzrokiem. – Nie mam prawa jazdy.

- Wiemy – skłamał młody stróż prawa. – Został pan wezwany w innej sprawie. Ale związanej z samochodem. Dowiedziałem się, że kampusu UB pilnuje dwadzieścia sześć kamer, to prawda?

- Tak. A jaki to ma związek ze mną?

Matt podszedł do stojącego w kącie sali telewizora i wyjął z pudełka płytę DVD tak, żeby Morgan nie widział jej wytłoczonej strony i włożył ją do odtwarzacza.

- Okazuje się jednak, że kamer jest dwadzieścia siedem. Ta jedna więcej, bardzo nowoczesna nadal nie była podpięta pod system z przyczyn technicznych, ale nagrywała cały czas. Właśnie dostałem tą płytę od techników. Obejrzymy ją razem czy ma mi pan coś do powiedzenia?

Morgan zbladł i przełknął ślinę.

- No to włączamy. – Matt uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukrywając rosnące zdenerwowanie.

- Te głupie, młodociane, puste dziwki. – Usłyszał nagle za sobą syczący szept i znieruchomiał z bijącym sercem. – Chcą pieniędzy, żeby się uczyć, a wydają je, żeby się pindrzyć, ćpać i pierdolić. Cholerne, niewdzięczne świnie! Teraz jest jedną mniej, lepiej, zdecydowanie lepiej. Nasze cudowne państwo nie musi utrzymywać kolejnej durnej dupy. Ekonomia będzie miała się lepiej. A teraz dzwońcie po mojego adwokata.

Matt otarł spocone czoło. Dostał to, czego chciał, na co liczył. Kiedy wyszedł z pomieszczenia, Fraser wyglądał na poruszonego.

- Jakim... cudem, do świętej Anielki? – wydukał.

- Tylko cudem – przyznał Matt, a potem opowiedział partnerowi swoją – a może raczej Eriki – wersję wydarzeń, o samej dziewczynie nie wspominając. Jej wątek był wyjątkowo dziwny i tajemniczy.

- Seks w zamian za stypendium, biedne dziewczyny. Mamy dowody, Matt? Powiedz, że mamy. Inne niż ta DVD z _Bad Boys II _w odtwarzaczu.

- Facet się przyznał, prawda?

Fraser westchnął ciężko.

- To tak nie działa, Matt. Przykro mi. Dobry prawnik go wybroni. Bez dowodów...

Kiedy Matt oficjalnie na listę rzeczy z pokoju Lindy wpisał jej pamiętnik, Fraser nadal kręcił nosem.

- Nic nie mamy. Jak ty w ogóle wpadłeś na tego gościa, co, Williams?

Nie potrafił sensownie odpowiedzieć. Przy całym swoim sprycie i inteligencji nie potrafił. Pomyślał o Erice. Już wybrał jej numer, kiedy zjawiła się Kate.

- W dyżurce na dole czeka ktoś do ciebie – powiedziała pani psycholog.

Schował telefon do kieszeni i zjechał windą na dół. Podszedł do biurka dyżurnego.

- Panie Williams. – Usłyszał nagle za sobą; obejrzał się. Sara Cable miała mocno zaczerwienione oczy. – Powiem wszystko. Będę zeznawała. Zabił Lindę, nie pozwolę, że coś znowu uszło mu płazem.

Miał ochotę ją uściskać.

- Dziękuję – powiedział tylko.

Był przy tym, jak wypuszczono Charliego z aresztu. Chłopak podszedł do niego.

- Już słyszałem, dziękuję panu. – Wymienili uścisk dłoni. – To nie zwróci życia Lindzie, ale przynajmniej sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość.

- Spisałeś się, Williams. – Fraser klepnął go w plecy. – Świeża krew to dobra rzecz.


	6. ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY

Matt wróciwszy po swoją kurtkę, wybrał numer Eriki.

- Możemy spotkać się za kwadrans w _Chocolate Heaven, _ale tym przy kampusie?

- Możesz aresztować mnie w miejscu mniej publicznym?

Roześmiał się.

- Za kwadrans – powtórzył i zakończył rozmowę.

Czekając na dziewczynę, zamówił kawę i gorącą czekoladę. Kiedy Erica zjawiła się, wyglądała na nieco przestraszoną. Podał jej ciepły kubek z wieczkiem, który ujęła dłońmi w nieodłącznych rękawiczkach.

- Mam ci dużo do powiedzenia.

- Możemy pospacerować? – zaproponowała nieśmiało. – Mogę... nieść ci kask.

- Nie trzeba, jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Minęli kampus i ruszyli w stronę pobliskiego parku. Matt opowiedział jej o sztuczce z DVD i przyznał, że nie do końca wierzył, czy to poskutkuje.

- Ale postanowiłem ci zaufać co do Morgana. Dobrze zrobiłem. – Upił łyk kawy.

- Nie masz żadnych pytań?

- Mieliśmy umowę, zapomniałaś?

Umilkła, pijąc swoją czekoladę.

- Chyba teraz ja powinnam zaufać tobie. – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Mam pewną... umiejętność. Niezwykłą umiejętność. Fachowo nazywa się ją psychometrią. To... Lepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu pokażę. – Odstawiła swój kubek na ławkę, obok której akurat przechodzili i ściągnęła rękawiczkę z prawej ręki. – Daj mi coś. Cokolwiek. Może być zegarek.

Odstawił swoją kawę i rozpiął pasek z nadgarstka. Podał jej zegarek. Wzięła go lewą dłonią.

- Ja... Dotykając, _widzę_. To znaczy, jeśli dotknę jakiegoś przedmiotu... im mniejszy, tym lepszy... _widzę _jego „historię"; miejsca, gdzie był; ludzi, którzy go dotykali... A w praktyce – zawiesiła głos, przekładając zegarek do prawej dłoni i zaciskając na nim palce. Zamknęła oczy. – Dostałeś go od taty na trzynaste urodziny... Kosztował sto dwadzieścia dolarów... Często się psuje, ale to stary model, którego już nie produkują, więc trudno o części... Zgubiłeś go trzy razy, dwa razy miał rozbitą szybkę. Raz po bójce, uderzyłeś nim o kant baru. Ściągasz go tylko, kiedy idziesz pod prysznic, na basen i do... łóżka, to znaczy, z kimś, bo zwykle w nim śpisz. Kiedyś... – zarumieniła się. – Kiedyś jego zapięciem rozerwałeś drogą sukienkę pięknej, długowłosej kobiety. Ona się śmiała. Aha, i musisz wymienić baterie.

- Niesamowite – wydukał Matt, kiedy oddała mu zegarek i usiadła na ławce. Poszedł jej śladem. – Ty to wszystko _zobaczyłaś_? Wtedy dotknęłaś drzewa i _zobaczyłaś_! A potem rzeczy Lindy...

Pokiwała głową.

- Zobaczyłam, jak Linda czekała na Morgana pod wierzbą. To znaczy, wyglądała, jakby na zdziwioną, że się zjawił. Morgan miał na sobie kurtkę Charliego.

- Musiał ukraść mu kurtkę z telefonem – wtrącił Matt. – To on puścił dziewczynie sygnał... Schował wszystko w bagażniku Charliego. Bagażnik się nie domykał. Wszystko pasuje.

- Potem... Zaczęli się kłócić i Morgan wyjął nóż, ale Linda nie była bardzo przerażona, chyba się z nim drażniła... Wtedy wbił jej ostrze w szyję, ale zawahał się, gdy zobaczył krew. Potem przesunął nóż dalej. Miała łzy w oczach, złapała go za rękaw kurtki. Wykrwawiała się bardzo długo... Dotknęłam też Morgana – wzdrygnęła się na te słowa – i byłam w jego gabinecie. _Widziałam _Sarę i Lindę. Potem dotknęłam Sarę, ale... Nie lubię dotykać ludzi.

- Dlatego nosisz rękawiczki?

- Tak. Cokolwiek dotknę, _widzę. _– Spojrzała na swoje ręce. – Ludzie są najgorsi. Mają naprawdę bogatą „historię". Jak byłam mała – uśmiechnęła się gorzko – zupełnie nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje. To długa historia, ale powiedzmy, że zaczęłam zadawać dziwne pytania. Dotykając łóżka rodziców i w ogóle, sam rozumiesz... Było mi ciężko. Rękawiczki noszę, odkąd pamiętam. Pomysł babci. Myślała, że mam bzika na punkcie zarazków.

Matt uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- To niezwykła umiejętność. Daje możliwości.

- Kiedy usłyszałam, co się stało, _gdzie_ to się stało... tak blisko mnie, postanowiłam... pomóc.

- Dobrze zrobiłaś. Dziękuję.

- Cieszę się, że wygrała sprawiedliwość. – Dopiła czekoladę. – Jutro mam kolosa z historii starożytnej Grecji. Muszę się pouczyć.

- Jasne, rozumiem. – Wstali. – Odprowadzę cię.

- Dzięki za czekoladę i... miło było się wygadać.

- Miło było cię poznać. Jesteś niesamowita.

Zarumieniła się lekko.

- Eee tam, taka przeciętna. No może nieco powyższej przeciętnej.

- Skoro tak uważasz. Będę trzymał kciuki za kolokwium.

- Tylko trzymaj mocno!

- Będę.

Pożegnał ją pod samymi drzwiami akademika i przez oszklone wejście patrzył jeszcze, jak zaczepia ją wesoło dozorca. Oboje obejrzeli się na niego i mężczyzna coś powiedział do Eriki; ta zachichotała i pomachała Mattowi.

Po powrocie do domu z przyzwyczajanie włączył nagranie Megan. Zrobił sobie kawy i uruchomił komputer. Godzinę później wiedział już o psychometrii bardzo dużo. Rozumiał, jakie ogromne daje możliwości. Pomyślał o wszystkim nierozwikłanych, tajemniczych morderstwach i innych przestępstwach. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, jak wielkie miał szczęście: Morgan przyznał się, a Sara postanowiła zeznawać; dowody nie były już najważniejsze. Gdyby nie pojawienie się Eriki, Charlie trafiłby do więzienia, a przecież był niewinny. Co będzie, jak los się do nich znowu tak nie uśmiechnie? Wiedział bowiem, że znajomość z Ericą warto podtrzymywać. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wymierzona sprawiedliwość i świadomość, że pomogła, sprawiły, że czuła się tak dobrze.

Wstał i podszedł do automatycznej sekretarki. Odsłuchał wiadomość byłej dziewczyny jeszcze raz, po czym skasował ją. Nadszedł czas zmian w jego życiu. Nareszcie czuł się silny. Miał Ericę, która _widziała. _Może pewnego dnia _zobaczy _jego matkę i brata i powie mu, co się z nimi stało. Dlaczego zniknęli?

- Pewnego dnia – powiedział sam do siebie.

**KONIEC ODCINKA PIERWSZEGO Z DWUDZIESTU DWÓCH**


End file.
